My Kit My Naruto
by Lady Luv of the East
Summary: Kyuubi looked down at his kit and smiled as he watched him play, 'It was worth it, just to see him what he would be like without everyone baring down on him. My kit... My naruto.' making a sequel instead


Naruto stared at the pool of blood at his feet, he looked and looked but never moved like a lifeless statue. He lifted his head and stared at the boy he came to see as a brother smirking at him.

_'Sasuke'_

Naruto reached up and touched his chest where he felt the warm liquid flowed from him like a gentle stream, trickling down onto the blood soaked ground.

" Why." A look of disbelief on his tanned face

" You were in my way." Sasuke said before disappearing into the forest behind him. Naruto stood there, hand still on the hole so close to his broken heart, staring at the spot where is presumed brother once stood. After awhile it had began to rain washing away the blood, but not the pain the traitor had caused. Naruto began to fall slowly to the earth only to be caught by his sensei,

_'Kakashi'_

" Hang on Naruto don't die on me now." And he rushed off back to civilization, to Konoha, his hell.

They arrived at the gates naruto still conscious but unmoving, and walked through the crowd of people whispering to one another on how the boy had failed, on how the **demon** had failed, and when the pain couldn't get any worse the one girl that he thought he loved, hurt him the worst.

" Naruto where's Sasuke-kun?" She stood still face void of emotion, he couldn't bare to answer her truthfully

" You lied to me, you lied! You promised you'd bring him back!" She yelled running up and punching him out of Kakashi's hands who stood there shocked.

_'Sakura'_

She then started to hit him reopening his wounds that the kyuubi had tried to heal and letting more blood pool beneath him... But he didn't care.

Suddenly the girl was thrown off by one of the few people that cared for him,

_' Tsunade Baa-chan'_

He smiled at her before falling asleep, a deep peaceful sleep. He awoke in his mind sitting in front of the Kyuubi's cage watching the walls blacken and crack,

_**" Kit why are you so calm. Aren't you afraid to die?" **_The great beast asked staring at the boy

" Why should I be afraid to die when I have been dieing all my life." He said deathly calm that scared even the great Kyuubi

_**" True but this time I cannot help you, your wounds are to grave to heal like all the other times. Aren't you going to miss this place. Didn't you once say that Konoha was your heaven?" **_Trying to will the boy to his once exuberant personality

" You could say my heaven is dark and quiet and Konoha is only like that when its nighttime."

_**" What of your hell kit?"**_

" When life is trying to kill me for all the wrong reasons." laying down readying himself for a never ending sleep

_**" Then answer me this boy, if you could say truthfully, what is your definition of heaven and hell?" **_The great beast said watching the walls crumble into the water yet the water made no sound as it rippled and thrashed around,

" My hell is their hate." Naruto's eyes were getting heavier

_**" And what is your heaven?" **_watching the last of the pipes fall into the pool of water

" My heaven..." he looked up once again cage doors creaked as they began to fall and they did make noise,

" My heaven is..." the doors still feel until he heard the ripping of the seal

"..my death." and Naruto closed his eyes just before a bright light hit him and the giant fox.

On the outside while Tsunade was yelling at everyone his body began to glow catching everybody's attention,

" Naruto!" Tsunade yelled running to grab him only to repelled by an invisible force that took the shape of a young man with silver red locks, two red fox ears and nine red limp tails.

" Who are you!" Tsunade yelled

" I am the demon you all so hated for the past 13 years." he said monotonously holding the boy in his arms with the up most care. People stared at the defeated demon before them shocked and surprised that it actually had a human body, let alone a caring side.

" Kyuubi." many whispered

" What is it you want Kyuubi and how are you out of the seal?" Kakashi said ready to die to protect his village

" Calm yourself unworthy ningen, I am out of the seal because Naruto had lost." stroking strands of blond hair out of the peaceful lads eye

" What do you mean he lost?" Tsunade asked moving forward slightly

" He lost to Sasuke-kun that's what he means seeing as he was there you demon!" Sakura yelled at the pair, suddenly she was held up by a red tail

" You were part of the reason why he lost." tightening the grip he had on her.

" Please Kyuubi-sama, please tell me what he has lost." Tsunade pleaded

" He lost his will to live." hugging the boy closer

Many of those who were close to Naruto gasped and few cried

" I should kill you all for what you did to him!" he yelled loudly eyes flaring to life and fire surrounding his body. Everyone flinched and tried to hide from the beast's gaze,

" But I won't." calming down and dumping Sakura on her parents.

" Why?" a girl with indigo hair and pale lavender eyes asked

" He would hate me if I did." Standing up and prepared to leave

" Wait where are you going!" Tsunade said

" I'm leaving with my kit as well." not even stopping as he said this

" You can't take him he belongs here!" She yelled at him, tears falling from her face halting Kyuubi who turned back snarling at the female hokage

" So you people can desecrate his resting place?! No I will give my kit the peace he deserves away from your hate, his reason of pain.' he calmed down and walking off, as he walked off he spoke again,' Before he died he told me something, something I wished not even on someone else to think." He whispered as he stared at Naruto's calm face

" What did he say, tell me!" Tsunade yelled

" That his heaven was death." and with that he left into the forest never to be seen again for a long long time.

**1 century later**

A small blond boy ran ahead on a worn dirt trail a large man with fox ears and 8 tails walked after him smiling at the boys exuberance.

" Calm down kit." The man said the boy smiled and ran back to the man, his own tail flailed around him excitedly,

" Kyu tou-san why are we visiting a village again?" Smiling at his father

" Because kit, just because." Patting the boys head and watched him run off, it was worth losing a tail to see his kit start anew.

_'My kit.... My Naruto.'_

**LuvHateLuvHateLuvHateLuvHateLuvHate**

**I know this is sad even for me but I'm in such a depressed mood from today's events and the story I was reading man what a major bummer on my end I guess. Review if you want I just wrote this because I felt the spur of the moment.**


End file.
